


Fireworks

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Birthday Sex, Dom Natasha Romanov, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Patriotic Dick of Freedom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Romanogers Patriotic Smut Week, Romanogers Smut Week, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers birthday, Steve's filthy mouth, Sub Steve Rogers, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's Birthday and Nat promises to show him so fireworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is one of the smuttiest things I have ever written. Anyways this is for Romanogers Patriotic Smut Week. Also here's the links for what the sex toys used in this fic:
> 
> http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/male-masturbators/masturbation-sleeves/sp-vibrating-head-teaser-100226.aspx  
> http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/penis-rings/sp-silicone-triple-orgasm-penis-ring-992.aspx

It was interesting to see Steve looking so flustered thanks to Thor’s Asgardian mead that he had brought over. Nat was amused to see him loosen up instead of being the uptight and doting member of their rag tag group. She smirked as she watched her boyfriend throw his head back and grab his left boob as he laughed at something stupid Clint ended up saying. Though she hoped that he wouldn’t be too drink as she had a special surprise for him on their floor.

It was only right to let Steve see some _real_ fireworks tonight.

Once her lover looked really loose, Nat decided that Steve had enough drinks for today.

“Come on lover boy, let’s go to our floor,” Nat helped the super soldier get up.

Clint couldn’t help but smirk into his beer bottle, “Gonna give him his gift?”

“Damn right I am,” the spy winked back at her friend.

“I like gifts,” Steve giggled into her skin, she shivered slightly as his warm breath fanned against her neck.

****

Steve giggled the moment they got onto their floor as she helped him into their bedroom. Luckily Steve wasn’t really that tipsy or drunk, so he still retained his motor functions. The good captain began to undress and only wore a pair of grey sweats as he laid on the middle of his bed.

“Are you ready for your gift soldier?” Looking up his eyes widened at the sight of his girl. There she stood wearing a skimpy version of his stealth suit. The bra was dark navy with silver stripes meeting at the middle, which was being held together by a silver star. Her lacy thong was also a dark navy and also had silver stripes and a silver star. “So what do you think,” she twirled around.

Steve was literally speechless and his face completely flushed. “Holy shit Nat, you’re… wow! All this for me?”

“You know it lover boy,” she swayed her hips until she climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips. “But I got more in store for you.” Leaning down she placed her lips upon his and they began to fight for dominance. Nat was grinding against his half hard cock and he could smell small drips of her arousal.

Steve grunted as he felt his hands being bound. Looking up he noticed cuffs around his wrists being bound by a metal chain above their head board. He noticed he couldn’t break said chains and raised a brow.

“Are these?”

She had that playful smirk on her lips. “Vibrainum cuffs,” her hand caressed his jaw.

“Jesus Nat,” he breathed out. “You really wanted to go all out.”

“Of course, anything for my soldier’s birthday,” she purred as she nuzzled against his neck. “Had to pull out all the stops. Now to continue on.” Steve’s breathing hitched as her teeth were scrapping against his neck. Her tongue lapping at his Adam’s apple, her nails raking against his body.

Steve moaned as his body was sensitive thanks to both the serum and the Asgardian mead he drank. His hips were arching as her tongue dragged down his muscular body. Biting his lip as her tongue circled around his right nipple while her left hand pinched the neglected twin. A cry of pleasure escaped his lips as Nat bit and sucked on his nipple. Shivers ran down his body as he felt her tongue licking every single curve and dip of his body. Occasionally she would nibble on his skin followed by a soft kiss. He could feel the blood roar through his ears and his erection straining against his sweats. His nose flared as he could smell both his and her arousal.

Pulling away Nat purred at the sight of her soldier. His hair plastering against his forehead, sweat dripping down his body, and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to catch his breath. Smiling she kissed him again and told him to close his eyes. He did what he was told and felt something silky pressing against his eyes. Steve realized that Nat was blindfolding him, he knew that his senses became heighten if he lost his eyesight. And Nat knew that too. He was curious to what his lover was going to do next, he got his answer as he felt his sweats being pulled off.

“There it is,” she stroke the side of his shaft, “the patriotic dick of freedom.”

Steve blushed, “Jesus Nat, could you not say that?”

“I can’t help it, it sure makes me feel free when you fuck me with it,” she kissed the tip of his dick causing it to twitch.

His hips arched as she was licking the sides of his cock, the tip of her tongue tracing every vein and tonguing underneath his cockhead. Steve’s hands curled and tugged at the chains, he could feel the warm pool of desire starting to boil at the pit of his stomach. Thanks to the blindfold, Steve could hear and smell everything. The sound of her breathing, the scent of perfume lingering in the air. He licked his lips imaging the taste of her sweet nectar on his tongue. Steve whined as the feeling of her tongue left his weeping cock. His ear twitched as he heard Nat opening the drawer next to the bed and rummaging through it. The bed dipped as she returned, kneeling between his legs and stroking his cock.

Steve felt something rubbery being placed on the top of his dick, covering just the head.

“N-Nat?”

Her left hand stroked his thigh, “Easy tiger, I’m not going to hurt you. Just trust me Steve.”

He nodded and felt added weight onto the rubber that was covering his cockhead. Nat had place two silver bullets onto the sleeves that were on the sides. She had purchased this vibrating head teaser a few days ago in a sex shop, wanting to use it on Steve. The moment Nat turned it on the lowest setting, the blond let out a gasp as his back arched off the bed.

“F-fuck,” he cried out as he felt the bullets vibrating against his cockhead.

Nat couldn’t help but grin as she saw more sweat dripping down his face, his teeth biting his bottom lip and his face all flushed.

“Feels good, doesn’t it,” she asked as she stroked his thigh.

“Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph Nat,” he was trying his best to breathe.

The sensation he was feeling on his cock was becoming too much. A howl escaped his lips as he felt her tongue licking the sides of his erection. The feel of the vibrating cockhead alongside her tongue was beginning to be too much for the super soldier. His body felt like it was on fire, she would lick his length while her left hand fondled his balls. Steve jerked off the bed the moment Nat changed the pace onto high. His head leaned back, the veins on his biceps showing alongside the veins of his neck. Nat looked up as she watched him loose control. She moaned at the sight of it, his body glistening from sweat, his muscles flexing and the sound of him cursing really turned her on.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, FUCK.” Steve was twisting his hips trying to relieve some tension on his cock. “Please babe, let me come. Oh fuck, I need – I gotta come!”

“Not yet Steve, I’m not done yet.” She let go of his balls and placed a g-spot finger vibe on her left index finger. Turning it on, she placed said finger in between his balls.

“HOLY FUCKING CHRIST!” The newly  added sensation was truly testing his stamina.

His balls were tightening, ready to blow his load. Nat turned off the vibrating head teaser and taking it off, she blew on the tip of his cock. Steve jerked as he felt her breath fanning against the weeping head. He cried out as she took him in her mouth, her teeth scrapping against his sides, slurping the tip. Once she pressed the g-spot finger vibe hard against his balls, Steve came.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” If it wasn’t for the chains, Steve would’ve flew off the bed.

Nat moaned as he came in her mouth, delicious amount of his sperm entering her mouth and some splashing against the roof of her orifice. She continued to suck him dry as Steve was trying to catch his breath. Pulling away she nuzzled his stomach and put away the toys.

“How are you feeling,” she brushed away some of his hair.

Steve let out a breathless laugh, “I don’t know babe, that was… wow, just somethin’.” He slurred heavily. His mind was all hazy after that orgasm.

“We’re far from done lover boy,” she nipped his ear.

Nat shifted around the bed, taking off her thong and straddled his face so her dripping core was above Steve’s face while she was facing his cock. She started to stroke him back to life while Steve leaned up and moaned at the taste of her juices. A moan escaped her lips as his tongue flattened against her clit and his teeth scraping against her folds. Each time Nat would suck on his cock, Steve would moan against her pussy, causing her to moan on his cock. The way they pleased each other was like a beautiful orchestrated concentrate - one thing lead to another. Steve buried his face deep against her pussy, licking every inch and trying to lap up every drop of her delicious nectar. Nat took all of him in as his pubes tickled her nose. She would rock her hips back as Steve continued to eat her. Pulling away from his cock, Nat moaned against his navel as she came all over his face. Steve hummed happily as he cleaned up her juices, inwardly he wished he could use his hands to wipe some of her nectar off his face. He sighed happily as he felt Nat’s tongue against his cheek, cleaning up some of her juices. They both moan as they tasted the combination of their come.

“Are you ready for more,” she asked as she rubbed her cheek against his.

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, “With you, always babe.”

“Good,” Nat pecked his cheek.

He felt something slipping onto his cock until it reached the base. Steve knew that Nat placed a cock ring on his penis. Nat grinned as she place the bullets into the sockets. She began to rub her dripping slit against his hardening erection, she continued this until he was fully erect. Kissing him, she aligned his cock and sank down on him. He was halfway sheathed inside of her, it wasn’t until Nat turned on the vibrating bullets that Steve thrusted his cock inside of her. This caused Nat to let go of his shoulders and sink down on him. They both moaned at this incredible sensation. The cock ring that Nat had purchased at two silicone dolphin tails to stimulate both her clit and the ring of her anus.

“Fuck, fuck,” Steve cursed as he could feel the vibrations from the bullets.

 _< Oh Jesus fucking Christ>,_ Nat moaned out in Russian as she felt the stimulation on her clit and anus.

Steve gritted his teeth as Nat began to move, rubbing herself on both the dolphin tail and his cock. Her walls were wrapping tightly around him, not used to this much stimuli she was receiving. The feel of both his amazing cock and the dolphin tails were becoming too much for her. Steve found it difficult to breath, her walls had a vice grip around his shaft.

“Please Nat, let me see you baby,” he begged.

Doing what she was told, Nat had taken off the blindfold. The super soldier nearly came at the sight of his beautiful girl. Her face flushed, green eyes glossy with lust and desire, and her beautiful red lips parted as she moaned his name. Each time she went down on him, Steve thrusted up. It was an amazing sight, to see the composed spy loose herself in immense pleasure. Her breasts bouncing underneath her bra as she rode his cock, trail of saliva dripping down her lips as the vibrations of the dolphin tails were giving her triple the pleasuring when adding the prowess of his cock. Steve growled as he watched her come apart on his lap. She leaned against his chest rubbing against the silicone dolphin tails that were still vibrating. Nat whimpered as the man beneath her didn’t come, she knew that after his first orgasm that another one would be hard.

“Nat – doll – lemme take care of you.”

He groaned at the sight of her juices coating his raging dick. She turned off the silver bullets and slipped the cock ring off of him.

“Not today soldier, it’s your birthday.” He watched Nat pull out the Hiatchi wand out of the drawer and smile at him. She pressed her folds against his cock so it was pressing against his stomach.

His eyes widened as she pressed the Hitachi wand against her clit and his dick. Steve was tugging against the chains harshly as his head thrashed about. She was grinding against his cock as she moved the wand up and down, so it was vibrating against both her clit and his cock. Steve could feel his heart pacing and his balls swell up. When he felt Nat’s other hand squeeze the head of his cock - that was all it took for him to come on his stomach. His sperm coating his six-pack and some landing on his abs. Nat turned off the Hitachi wand and placed it on top of the drawer. Leaning down she gave his body kitten licks, cleaning up his mess while he was trying to catch his breath.

“Still not done are we,” he grinned lazily at her.

She smiled lovingly at her lover, “Not even, not until you’ve come hard inside of me,” she purred against his lips. They kissed quickly before she slammed down on him.

Steve arched her back as she bounced up and down his hard cock. The curve of his shaft rubbing wonderfully against her g-spot. He watched her take her bra off, leaning down so her breasts were in his face swaying back and forth. Steve leaned up and managed to take a nipple in his mouth. Biting and sucking on the teat like a thirsty man who hadn’t drank for days. She pushed him away and gripped his hair as she rode him hard. Her nails were biting harshly on his shoulders as Steve rolled his hips. Letting go of his shoulders, she slide her hands underneath his ass and squeezing them. The blond cried out as his ass clenched in response to being squeezed.

“You’re a vixen you know that,” Steve groaned out.

She gave him that smirk of hers, “Damn right I am.”

Nat crossed the back of her legs, causing her walls to vice grip around his cock. Steve’s tied hands tugged in response as her pussy clenched and unclenched around him. Nat pulled his ass up so the tip of his shaft was kissing her cervix. Steve’s body was ready to combust as she was using his cock as her own personal sex toy. It didn’t take long for Nat to come as she was riding him hard.

“Oh fuck… OH GOD BLESS FUCKING AMERICA!” She cried out as she came hard on his dick. Her juices squirting, coating his; cock, stomach and their legs.

“Ah shit, FUCK!” Steve thrusted his hips up a few more times. His eyes rolled back as he closed them. All he could see was white, and there were the fireworks she promised to show him.

Nat moaned against his chest as he came in her, rope after rope of his sticky sperm filling her up and dripping down his cock as some of it leaked. The spy managed to pull off of her lover and release him from the cuffs. Steve rubbed his wrists to gain feeling back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Oh Jesus Nat,” he laughed, “that… that was really somethin’,” he nuzzled against her hair.

Nat smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. “I’d say, definitely saw some fireworks.”

“Same here,” he grinned against her lips.

The red head giggled as she playfully teased his cock, “Definitely… God Bless America.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaaaaaamn I kind of went all out with this. Yeah very little plot, just pure smut and nothing else :)


End file.
